uniones del destino
by Hyuuga Hine-chan
Summary: aun cuando descubrieron sus amor los separan y destruyen sus esperansas separandolos para siempre ¿ellos aceptaran que lo separen? nejihina sasunaru


_Este es mi primer fic así les pido consideración es un nejihina aunque también incluye narusasu espero que les guste _

_**Uniones del destino**_

_Primer capitulo: "destino cruel"_

una noche nublada un chico de cabellera larga y castaña de unos perlados ojos blancos caminaba impaciente, enfadado, furioso y quizás hasta demostraba odio, odio a su destino .Se dirigía a un bosque en el que habitualmente entrenaba con su ex-equipo pero se llevo una sorpresa ya que ya había alguien ahí.

-uchiha sasuke... -dijo al ver a un chico de unos profundos ojos negros y cabello negro-azulado que golpeaba a un árbol como si fuera el su pero enemigo ( n/a: o itachi que en este caso es lo mismo)

-hyuuga neji ¿que haces por aquí tan tarde?-dijo el peli-azul dejando de golpear el árbol para acercarse al hyuuga

-nada... solo quería distraerme ¿y tú?-pregunto neji a sasuke

-solo entreno... la verdad, estaba pesando-sasuke se impresiono de lo abierto que era con una persona que apenas conocía- y ¿por que esa cara de ofuscado?-se sentó en el pasto para descansar del extenuarte entrenamiento

-bueno no creo que sea algo que te interese-el castaño se sentó acompañando al pelinegro

-me gustaría escuchar-neji se sorprendió incluso sasuke se sorprendió de las palabras que el mismo había dicho

-bueno, es algo sobre del clan-la mirada de neji se lleno completamente de odio-los herederos del souke y el bouke ósea hinata-sama y yo tenemos que contraer matrimonio

-¿que, entre ustedes?-pregunto sasuke completamente sorprendido

-no-dijo en un suspiro -yo tengo que casarme con ten-ten ya que mi familia la conoce desde hace tiempo igual que a su familia en verdad no importa mucho... y hinata-sama tendrá que casarse con... naruto, por el simple hecho de poseer el kyubi lo hace alguien muy poderoso y respetable-esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del pelinegro-¿que te pasa? pareces sorprendido

-¿con naruto?-pregunto exaltado sasuke

-si... ¿algún problema?-se intereso neji-no creo que te importe ¿o si?

-bueno... no es que me importe, pero... -el chico se sonrojo- es que no se...

-¿acaso sientes algo por él?-neji miro fijamente a sasuke esperando su respuesta

-claro que no, además estoy con sakura-su mirada cambio de exaltación a arrepentimiento-no lo se...

-¿que es lo que no sabes?-sasuke se sintió intimidado por la pregunta formulada por el castaño

-NO LO QUIERO SABER-grito sasuke-no quiero aceptar este sentimiento, no quiero aceptar que le quiero-el chico se sonrojo pero se notaba un confusión tremenda en su mente-no quiero...

-lo comprendo –y lo demostraba con una mirada comprensiva

-¿que? ¿Cómo puedes comprenderlo?-sasuke miró extrañado a neji-¿Cómo alguien como tú puede comprenderlo? Tu jamás entendería lo que se siente

-...-el castaño negó con ironía-y en verdad todavía me cuesta aceptarlo, pero la es la verdad

-tienes razón…-sasuke estaba resignado-no se por que te afliges tanto por el casamiento, además amas a ten-ten ¿verdad? no veo cual es el problema

-...-neji negó-ese es el problema, no es ten-ten…

- y entonces ¿quien es?-sasuke se intereso

-un mujer que jamás debí ver como una-neji se levanto y se fue dejando a un confuso sasuke queriendo saber quien era la mujer que tenia así al genio hyuuga.

Después de reflexionar sasuke se marcho rumbo a su casa, estaba muy pensativo, él ya había aceptado que senita un extraño sentimiento hacia el rubio poseedor del kyuubi, lo sabia de mucho tiempo antes solamente que no se atrevía a aceptarlo porque seguramente el rubio lo rechazaría pero cuando él se acercaba sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago y quería que él estuviera siempre con él y no al lado de una hyuuga con ella, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por estar con el; no importaba como…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

las nubes de hace unas horas que cubrían la noche había dejado caer gotas frías bajo el cuerpo de neji que al parecer no le importaba mucho o mas bien parecía gustarle, caminaba lentamente hacia la mansión hyuuga, no quería llegar porque ahí estaba su cruel destino, un destino que él no deseaba

Llego a la mansión completamente empapado e inmediatamente una preocupada chica de los mismo ojos que neji una larga cabellera que no superaba a la de él salía del salón

-neji-niisan, bienes empapado podrías resfriarte, espera que te traigo una toalla-neji sonrió por la dulce acción de su prima que volvió rápidamente con una toalla-toma

-arigato-dijo mientas secaba su larga cabellera castaña

-¿no deberías cuidarte más?-pregunto al chico mientras este se cambiaba las sandalias por una pantuflas

-no pensé que llovería-le sonrió para luego ir a bañarse-koban wa hinata-sama

-koban wa neji-niisan que descanses-la mirada de la hyuuga se entristeció al ver la figura de su primo perderse en los pasillos de la mansión

Hinata fue a su habitación, necesitaba pensar en los acontecimientos que recién habían ocurrido: el casamiento concertado con naruto, en años pasado le hubiera encantado la idea pero ya no era la misma había cambiado, no tan solo de aspecto también de personalidad ya no era tímida ni tampoco se sonrojaba por todo también había cambiado ese sentimiento que tenia por es poseedor del kyubi, era su amiga pero nada más y en realidad no quería ser más que eso. Todo su mundo se derrumbo cuando comenzó a pensar en su primo, él había cambiado pero no como ella quería, el solo la veía como una niña mimada que no podía hace nada, ella intento hacerse más fuerte y lo logro pero él no la veía, él no la veía como ella lo veía a él...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba amaneciendo con un esplendido sol, solo los charcos de agua recordaban el agua que había caído el día anterior. Un chico rubio se levantaba sin querer hacerlo fue al baño y se arreglo su cabello dorado se vistió con su típico pantalón y chaleco naranjo con orillas negras junto a las típicas sandalias de shinobi, comió una tostada junto a un simple café, salio lentamente de su casa, se destino: la mansión de los hyuuga. en realidad no tenia ganas de ir, en otra ocasión le hubiera gustado visitar a sus amigos hyuuga, pero en esta ocasión no, ni menos por la razón que acontecía, el sabia perfectamente para que iba; el iba para arreglar lo del compromiso con la heredera, hyuuga hinata, el no sentía nada por ella solo cariño fraternal, pero por ese casamiento su puesto subiría rápidamente y seguramente podría ascender a Hokage mas rápido, pero él no la amaba, él amaba a otro no sabia que debía elegir ¿su amor o su sueño?

Cuando llego a la mansión hyuuga diviso una silueta femenina en la entrada llevaba puesto un traje chino con dos choguitos adornando su cabello color café junto a unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, que estaba en la entrada de la mansión, el ojiazul se acecho a ella

-ohayo ten ten-chan-saludo alegremente a la chica que se veía sumamente feliz

-¡ohayo naruto-kun!-casi llego a gritar de lo entusiasmada que estaba

-y tú ¿por que estas tan animada?-pregunto el rubio confuso ella era alegre pero no tanto

-no es nada en especial...solo estoy feliz-los ojos color chocolate comenzaron brillar aun más de lo que brillaban normadamente

-bueno, no perdamos mas tiempo y entremos-la chica solo asintió y entraron en la mansión

Ya adentro los esperaban hiashi con su semblante duro y severo de siempre

-me alegro de que vinieran-saludo hiashi haciéndolos pasar para un salón en el que se encontraba hinata con una yukata blanca con bordes dorados y un obi de igual color y en frente se encontraba neji con una yukata negra con bordes color plata y el obi color negro, las dos visitas tomaron asiento en frente de hiashi que se encontraba en el asiento principal

-saben porque convoque esta reunión ¿verdad?-todos los chicos asintieron-¿todos aceptan?-miro a hinata

-hai oto-san yo hyuuga hinata acepto el compromiso que se me a impuesto con uzumaki naruto-hablo con voz fuerte y clara, hiashi después miro a neji

-yo hyuuga neji también acepto el compromiso que se me a impuesto con ten-ten-esta ultima no pudo evitar no formar una sonrisa en su rostro

-yo también tebayo-a naruto no se le notaba muy conforme con su respuesta

-¡igual yo!-ten ten a comparación que naruto se escuchaba muy feliz

-bueno entonces el compromiso se hará formal en un mes ante en clan y konoha mientras que las bodas se ejecutaran en dos meses más-todas las cara palidecieron excepto ten-ten-si no tiene ningún problema pueden retirarse-los chicos no respondieron solo salieron. Ten-ten se acerco a neji y se coloco en frente de el

-neji-kun, ¿me acompañarías a casa?-pregunto ten-ten levemente sonrojada

-lo siento ten-ten, pero tengo cosas que hacer -neji esquivo a ten ten dejándola muy trise sin ese brillo en sus ojos, mientas que naruto se acercaba a hinata que no se inmutaba por su presencia

-hinata-chan ¿puedo hablar contigo?-la chica asintió y naruto le volvió a preguntar-¿puede ser en un lugar más apartado?-hinata indico que si y tomo su mano llevándolo al patio trasero de la mansión

-bueno creo que aquí es más apartado-dijo mientras se sentaba en un pequeño asiento que estaba abajo de un árbol de cerezo

-...-en chico cambio su semblante a uno mas serio para después sentarse al lado de su compañera-hinata-chan ¿que piensas del matrimonio?-su voz sonó seca

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto confusa

-¿estas de acuerdo?-naruto se acerco a hinata

-bueno... -la chica se sonrojo ya que la respuesta era negativa y no quería lastimar a su compañero, auque esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar el rubio-es por el clan, no hay nada que pueda hacer…

-¡no es lo que te pregunte!-se altero-¿quieres o no?- se calmo un poco

-etto...y-yo, yo no se-hinata no se atrevía a negar

-¿que no sabes?-naruto pareció calmarse e interesado por la confusión de la chica

-no se que respuesta te gustaría escuchar-respondió calmadamente

-no te importe lo que yo píese o sienta, solo respónseme sinceramente-le dio valor a la chica que pareció aceptarlo

-y-yo... yo no deseo casarme-al fin soltó las palabras que tanto le costaba pronunciar

-me alegra escucharlo-naruto sonrió ampliamente y a hinata le pareció extraña su reacción-e verdad a mi tampoco me gustaría casarme-hinata se sorprendió pero no pareció enfadarse

-¿quieres a alguien?-pregunto hinata con una dulce mirada

-¿que? no, claro que no-mintió-yo no quiero a nadie

-...-hinata lo miro con una mirada escrupulosa

-¿que? es verdad-se sonrojo un poco al recordar a quien encubría en su metida

-creo que no debería negar lo que sientes-dicho esto hinata se levanto de su cómodo asiento para luego irse-nos vemos naruto-kun-hinata se despidió, después de unos momentos naruto asimilo las palabras de la joven se sonrojo y reflexiono "¿que es lo que siento por sasuke?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata dejo solo a naruto, ella no quería casarse y menos sabiendo que su prometido no la amaba, menos si sabia a quien en verdad quería, menos si sentía un sentimiento hacia otra persona. No sabia que hacer así que prefirió salir a dar un paseo cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en la entrada a la casa de su compañero y amigo kiba, toco la puerta salio a recibirla un chico un poco más grande que ella con ojos oscuros y cabellera castaña y despeinada

-¿hinata? ¿Que sucede?-en chico se entraño por la visita de su amiga

-¿puedo pasar?-la chica se sonrojo por la petición, pero necesitaba con alguien

-claro, pasa-la chica paso temerosa y se sentó en un sillón

-¿quieres comer o tomar algo?-pregunto el chico

-...-la chica negó-tengo que volver a la mansión pronto-argumento

-bueno ¿qué querías decirme?-kiba se sentó al lado de hinata

-algo que sucedió en el clan-su mirada entristeció-bueno el clan a decidido que tengo que contraer matrimonio con... Naruto-kun

-¿qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú amas a Naruto ¿verdad?-intento ver el rostro de la kunoichi pero esta lo bajo

-...-hinata negó y se podía ver como a kiba comenzaba a notarse un brillo en los ojos-yo ya no lo amo... y-yo amo a o-otra persona

-¿a quien?-la voz de kiba se notaba tensa como si quisiera saber la respuesta y al mismo tiempo no-¿quién?

-yo... yo-hinata comenzó a sonrojarse-a m-mi me g-gusta...-kiba trago saliva esperando que la respuesta sea cierto chico dueño de un gran perro-a m-mi me gusta n-neji-a kiba se le borro el brillo de sus ojos él nunca tendría el corazón de hinata-y mucho- agrego bajando su rostro cada vez mas-pero... ¡el me odia!-hinata levanto su rostro en el que se podía observar claramente los ríos de lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-él solo tiene miradas frías y llenas de odio para mi-dijo entre sollozos

-hinata-kiba se acerco y la abrazo-deberías olvidarte de él-su voz sonó rencorosa y a hinata le pareció extraño-ya que tienes razón ¡él te odia!-hinata comenzó a llorar cada vea más fuerte, pero a kiba no pareció importarle-él solo esta contigo por obligación, por nada más…-hinata se soltó del abrazo de su... ya no sabia si llamarlo amigo

-tengo que irme-hinata no soporto mas esas crueles palabras que escuchaba aunque para ella era verdad

Hinata salio de la casa de kiba sin despedirse y este se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan idiota o mas bien celoso

Cuando hinata llego a la mansión Hyuuga no se escuchaba más que su llanto que ya comenzaba a detenerse, seguramente su padre estaba en reuniones del clan y hanabi con su equipo. Cuando se disponía a ir a su habitación se topo con cierto chico que era dueño de cada centimetro de su corazón

-¿hinata-sama?-neji se preocupo al ver los ojos hinchados y rojos de hinata-¿le sucede algo? esta llorando -pero al decir esto hinata comenzó a llorar más, esquivo a neji y a su pregunta para dirigirse a su habitación

Neji se preocupo más, así que decidió alcanzarla, cuado llego a su habitación se podía escuchar el llanto a través de las paredes hasta que la curiosidad de Neji no soporto más y toco la puerta

-hinata-sama ¿puedo pasar?-dijo neji intentando estar sereno

-...-hinata respondió con mas llanto, neji no soporta mas así que entro sin permiso encontrándose con hinata recontada boca abajo encima de su cama

-¿por qué llora hinata-sama?-se acerco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama hinata también se sentó e intento que neji no viera sus ojos

-yo... -la voz de hinata se notaba muy quebradiza igual que ella pareciera que si solo la tocaras se destrozaría-¡yo no quiero casarme!

-...-neji no pudo evitar verla comprensivamente de toda formas él tampoco quería casarse, la abrazo, hinata se sonrojo al sentir a su primo tan cerca pero no lo rechazo; en vez de ello correspondió el abrazo-yo tampoco quiero casarme-hinata se sorprendió por la declaración, él tampoco quería casarse pero si él amaba a ten-ten ¿o no?, hinata se sintió extrañamente aliviada

Así se mantuvieron durante varios minutos en completo silencio en los que la parecer de hinata fueron maravillosos, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse quedándose dormida en el hombro de neji este noto el peso en su hombro la separo de su cuerpo y la acostó en su cama arropándola para después darle un tenue beso en la frente después murmuro algunas palabras

- la única razón de no querer casarme es por que mi corazón no hay espacio para nadie más que no sea tú

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto un moreno entrenaba en un bosque alejado

-¿por qué?, ¿por qué con ella? No quiero que me deje- decía mientras sus golpes comenzaban a tomar fuerza-¿por qué no puedo hace nada?-sus mejillas se inundaron de lagrimas pero no las dejo caer mucho ya que sintió a alguien que se acercaba

-sasuke-baka ¿qué haces tan solo?-dijo Naruto que parecía triste

-que más usuratonkachi: entrenar-respondió sin mirarlo a la cara

-¿por qué tan desanimado, acaso te dejo sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto en un tono burlón

-¿desde cuando te importa lo que me sucede?-dejo de entrenar y se sentó cerca de un árbol, Naruto lo siguió

-bueno...no importa-la mirada de Naruto entristeció

-supe que te casaras con Hyuuga hinata-dijo en un tono receloso-supongo que debes estar feliz

-¡no!, claro que no-negó Naruto mirando al moreno fijamente-menos sabiendo que hinata-chan tampoco quiere casarse, yo sasuke...

-no deberías ser tan egoísta, todo su clan lo necesita, todo cumplirán su misión, creo que deberías aceptarlo ya ¿no crees?-sasuke se levanto del lado de Naruto

-¡no puedo! Ponte en mi lugar, yo no soy el egoísta los egoístas son esos del clan Hyuuga-naruto se levanto-sasuke ¿qué harías en mi lugar?-pregunto casi en un susurro

-yo solo seguiría mi instinto nada mas-dijo sin titubear el uchiha-además ¿qué te detiene a hacerlo?

-sasuke...- el rubio se ruborizo- tú eres el que me detiene-se acerco más al moreno- yo sasuke... yo te amo-cerro los ojos para no ver la mirada de asco que naruto creía le daría sasuke, pero en vez de eso sintió que se acercaba y acariciaba un de sus mejillas y murmuraba algunas palabras

-es lo que siempre quise escuchar-sasuke lo beso, Naruto no abrió sus ojos solo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones del beso de su uchiha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata aun dormía pero unos golpes en la puerta las despertaron

-onee-san sakura esta aquí y quiere hablar contigo-hinata despertó completamente al escuchar que sakura la buscaba

-¿qué sakura?-hinata arreglo lo que pudo de su aspecto y salio disparada al salón

Hay se encantaba sakura con un aspecto no muy bueno: debajo de sus ojos tenia unas pequeñas bolsitas sus ojos no brillabas su pelo estaba opaco y estaba un poco pasada de peso

-hinata-sakura se alegro al ver a su amiga ahí-necesito hablar contigo- hinata se quedo mirando el alarmante estado en el que se encontraba sakura

-claro

-pero ¿podría ser en un lugar mas intimo?-lo dijo en un susurro para que nadie escuchara pero no había nadie

-si, claro acompáñame a mi habitación-hinata comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación seguida por sakura

cuando llegaron a la habitación sakura se sentó en una pequeña silla mientras que hinata se sentaba en la orilla de su cama

-bueno ¿qué querías decirme?-pregunto dulcemente hinata intentando calmar a la pelirosa

-hinata yo...yo estoy embarazada-sakura comenzó a llorar hinata se acerco y la abrazo hasta que por fin logro calmarla

-¿y quién es el padre?-pregunto hinata cuando se calmo completamente sakura

-yo supongo que es sasuke-la mirada de la pelirosa demostraba confusión

-¿supones?-pregunto hinata

-si, hace unas semanas fue el cúmplenos de tsunade-sama, lo que sobraba era sake todos se emborracharon incluyéndome y desperté en mi habitación completamente desnuda las sabanas en el suelo y...-no se atrevió a decirlo así que lo dejo pasar-solo recuerdo el gran placer que sentí esa noche-hinata se sonrojo por la explicación de la pelirosa

-pero no estas segura de que sea sasuke-afirmo hinata

-¡no! Pero no puede ser nadie más- se resigno feliz sakura-además somos novios

-bueno si tu dices que no puede ser nadie más no puedo reprocharte nada-se resigno hinata aunque no lo parecía-sakura, tienes todo mi apoyo

-arigato, sabia que podía contar contigo-ahora sakura parecía mas tranquila-bueno ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer algo importante-sakura salio velozmente de la habitación de hinata

-hasta luego sakura-se despidió a la nada ya que sakura se encontraba afuera dispuesta a salir

hinata después de unos momentos también salio de su habitación, quería respirar aire fresco necesitaba pensar; mas bien aclarar su pensamientos y sentimientos para asegurarse si lo que quería era correcto o mas bien era lo que ella quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto sakura caminaba en busca de algo o alguien hasta que por fin lo encontró, entro en el puesto de ramen en el que estaba naruto comiendo ramen con sasuke esta se sentó a su lado

-sakura-chan ¿que haces a que tan tarde?-dijo a modo de saludo el rubio que se veía más feliz de lo normal

-sasuke-kun necesito hablar contigo-dijo la pelirosa ignorando la pregunta del rubio

-¿que quieres?-dijo sin mirarla con un poco de odio en su voz

-bueno... sasuke-kun es que yo...yo estoy-a sakura le costaba hablar

-habla sin roderos, rápido-sasuke sonaba rencoroso lo que a la pelirosa la enfado un poco

-¡yo estoy embarazada!-sasuke casi escupe el ramen que estaba comiendo en la cara de sakura

-¿¡que has dicho!?

_**CONTINUARA...**_

¿les gusto?

Como ya les dije este es mi primer fic así que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo, criticas felicitaciones consejos sugerencia de alguna pareja que les parezca me lo hacen saber en un review


End file.
